2008-11-04 - Second SoroSuub Fighter Event
Sullust: Idyllast - Hall of Resolutions A great circular room of marble is the home of Democracy here on Sullust; the very chamber in which law and government are decided by the chosen elect of Sullustan society. Tall and grand are the fluted pillars that cling to the single ring-like wall, and into each of them the wisdom of the Idyllastan ages has been sculpted to that every minister who is privileged enough to sit in session might gaze upon the thoughts of his or her predecessors. Rings of seats rise up from a central podium, a closed circular lectern standing there for the current speaker of the Parliament. Not unlike the ripples of a splash might coax and sway the water outside them so too do the seating rings of the chamber affect their fellows without; their position and arrangement determined by the ring immediately within so as to leave no view of the central lectern blocked. A mighty archway stands tall along the northern edge of the circular wall, leading to the ante-chambers and offices of the legislative and executive branches of the Sullust government. Security checkpoints, hallways, and elevators dominate the area between the great hall and the silver doors leading to Idyllast proper. Everything about the chambers speaks of tradition and formality; antique chairs are as common here as the priceless ancient works of art upon the walls. COMSYS: (single channel) From Inimical Deliquescence, A syrupy, smooth male voice says, "Greetings, President Nonobi. This is Viceroy L'hnnar. I am sure that you've been notified of my presence in your space by now. I mean nothing offensive or foul, and that is why I contact you now. Firstly, though: how is your recovery, my friend?" COMSYS: (single channel) Pesiro says, "According to the doctors, I am in no danger of anything at this point. I have been informed my neurological scan was completely clean and I have been given a clean bill of health, except to recover the scar from surgery." COMSYS: (single channel) From Inimical Deliquescence, A syrupy, smooth male voice says, "Ah, most excellent! I am glad to hear that, my friend. And perhaps the scar could be treated over time with bacta infusion. I tend to keep my own as reminders, though... I'm glad to hear it though, President. The Rodian who assaulted you has begun his ...you could call it." COMSYS: (single channel) Pesiro says, "Have you been able to determine his reasoning behind his attack? Was he hired by the Hutts or an underworld element?" COMSYS: (single channel) From Inimical Deliquescence, A syrupy, smooth male voice says, "I'm still obtaining the specific reason, but I can guarantee that he was not hired by the Hutts or an underworld element per se. Believe me, I wish I could pin it on them, and force even more aggression their way, but I am honor-bound to remain honest." COMSYS: (single channel) Pesiro says, "Very good. Whatever information you are able to obtain, I assume, will be turned over to Sullust prosecutors as well as the assassin turned over to the Sullust Police Department to stand trial?" COMSYS: (single channel) From Inimical Deliquescence, A syrupy, smooth male voice says, "That is something that I need to discuss with you, but in private and face to face, President Nonobi. Right now, though, I need to ask your permission -- or assistance with, if you'd like -- in apprehending someone currently over your skies. My flotilla has tracked and followed him here, and it's our belief that he is the culprit behind an attack on Rylothi assets from space earlier today. If it were anyone else, I would just come in and do what I had to do, but I consider us respecting business partners, and perhaps friends, President." COMSYS: (single channel) Pesiro says, "I will contact the SPD Stalwart. I assume you wish the ship and culprit captured and extradited to Republic territory?" COMSYS: (single channel) From Inimical Deliquescence, A syrupy, smooth male voice says, "Not exactly. My ultimate wish would be my forces being allowed to operate within Sullustan space and apprehend him ourselves. If that is not an option, then I will have to engage him at a later time. I do not want him being turned over to the Republic currently. It needs to be settled between us privately." COMSYS: (single channel) Pesiro says, "Can this be done after the SoroSuub Fighter League dogfight, while everyone is busy with the costume ball?" COMSYS: (single channel) From Inimical Deliquescence, A syrupy, smooth male voice says, "Actually... As I assume he'll be participating in that, yes, it can be. I think that works in our interests." COMSYS: (single channel) Pesiro says, "Yes... I would prefer you not remove a participant if at all possible." COMSYS: (single channel) From Inimical Deliquescence, A syrupy, smooth male voice says, "I am more than willing to do that, my friend. I have no intention of interrupting your dogfight and can hold off until afterwards. Where will the event be held, so I can keep flotilla unseen, and begin to setup a blockade for him to fall into when he leaves?" COMSYS: (single channel) Pesiro says, "The event will be held over the moon of Sulon. You can probably move your fleet over the planet to blockade after it starts." SPD Roc Nest: Bridge Location: Orbit of Sulon This wide chamber is commanded by an imposing commander's chair on a raised dais. The bridge then descends by steps with large command stations spaced on each of the steps. The command stations are slim, uncrowned half-domes, the hollowed out interiors clustered with control panels and data displays accessible from a swiveling chair. At the aft of the bridge, massive open-air repulsorlifts stand ready to shuttle freight or large numbers of troops to the lower decks of the ship. The fore of the bridge is dominated by floor-to-ceiling transparisteel view ports that look out over the top of the circular battleship. SPACE - Orbit of Sulon: Alterra enters orbit at a moderate pace. The nondescript and not fast at all consular shuttle sets a course for the safety of the escort carrier. SPACE: Alterra enters SPD Roc Nest's docking bay. SPACE - Orbit of Sulon: Peregrine enters the area at full speed, running a few basic maneuvers to confirm that engines, thrusters and controls are all fully functional. SPACE - Orbit of Sulon: Plucky comes flying in to the orbit of Sulon, systems warmed up and ready. The Stinger moves slowly around the contest area as it gets ready. SPACE - Orbit of Sulon: Unnamed V19 undocks from the Sullustan ship and starts to orbit. SPACE - Orbit of Sulon: Enigma 2 drifts into space, all weapons cold, and S-fold locked. SPACE: Century Child enters the area. SPACE - Orbit of Sulon: Unnamed V19 tries to do a spin but barely manages not to start tumbling in space. SPACE: Century Child enters SPD Roc Nest's docking bay. SPACE - Orbit of Sulon: SPD Roc Nest towers over the shipyard that expands out from the Sullust moon, Sulon. The dignitaries and watchers have been crowded into an audience chamber to watch the festivities, while the competitors remain in the open space not far from the Defender-class ship. The Sullust President is surrounded by bodyguards as he makes his presence known on the Roc Nest, only a day after an assassination attempt. His head is bandaged and his suit looks new, but generally little has changed about him. He move over to the podium and stands straight. "Ladies and Gentlemen. It is with great pleasure that I am able to enjoy the festivities with you that SoroSuub has been so kind to sponsor." He adjusts his stance. "As the contestants should be aware, only lasers are allowed during combat. Each contestant goes until their shields are depleted or until they quit the dogfight. Beyond that, revert to the rules you had already been read. Now... fighters, take your positions!" SPACE - Orbit of Sulon: Peregrine pulls and quick loop into it's starting position as it's pilot assesses the threats posed buy the other fighters. SPACE - Orbit of Sulon: Plucky takes a position equally far from the other ships, and then sits stopped, ready to max the speed out. SPACE - Orbit of Sulon: Enigma 2 unlocks its S-fold, pulling a quick dive, corkscrew, and loop as it pulls into its own position. Weapons are hot and ion engines charged. SPACE - Orbit of Sulon: Unnamed V19 orbits above Roc Nest. A young gal lurks at the perimeter of the room, near the podium. Terienn is clad all in black military-style garb from head to toe, and stands at a loose approximation of parade rest. The color brings out an alert sharpness in her deep brown eyes. SPACE - Orbit of Sulon: SPD Roc Nest seems to be an unmoving rock in the sky. "Contests, all of you good luck, and may the spirits guide you.... 3... 2... 1... BEGIN!" Pesiro speaks into the comsys speaker before moving to step of the podium to watch the clash in a more comfortable location. A stark-faced Vanixian male steps into the bridge, which he, at least, given preliminary instruction by the carrier's crew, has been told where the non-combatant viewings of the battle take place. He is accompanied by a woman and a human male in dreadlocks. SPACE: Enigma enters the area. SPACE - Orbit of Sulon: Peregrine turns toward the X-Wing and James Loro fires a burst of his ship's lasers before diving into a Corkscrew Avoid. SPACE: Peregrine fires its 3 Laser Cannons at Enigma 2 and hits, significantly damaging it. The dreadlocked human, Jai, is chewing on some nuts, more of which keep being pulled from a wee bag in his left hand. He follows the vanixian with a leisurely pace, almost lagging behind sometimes. Pesiro makes his way off the stage into the more crowded locale of the main audience area. The Sullust President glances around at those that are present to watch, before making his way toward the women in the corner. "Admiral Terienn. Why are you over here? I assume you will be at the ball?" Asori glances around, then leans towards Fiero, murmuring something quietly to him. SPACE: Enigma 2 fires its 4 Laser Cannons at Peregrine but misses it. Asori whispers to Fiero. SPACE - Orbit of Sulon: Unnamed V19 zooms around, presenting itself as a target but not doing much else. SPACE: Unnamed V19 skips its combat action. It is now SPD Roc Nest's turn to act. Casting a blazing red glance about, Fiero makes some space for his group in a desolate corner, next to the crowded viewing stands. He slips a small flask containing what should be an alcoholic beverage from his robe, and offers it to Asori and Jai. Afterwards, he leans in to the woman and whispers something in her ear. Fiero whispers to Asori. SPACE - Orbit of Sulon: Enigma 2 turns around and fires once more at the Peregrine. SPACE: Enigma fires its 4 Laser Cannons at Enigma 2 and hits, seriously damaging it. Asori laughs faintly to Fiero, nodding to what he whispers, then glances towards Jai, "Enjoying yourself?" She asks cheerfully, taking the offered flask, sniffing at it lightly. Paying no attention to the whispering of his companions an waving off the offered drink, Jai begnis watching the dog fights with mild interest. "I'd rather dead with both feet on the ground." He comments to no one in particular. SPACE - Orbit of Sulon: Peregrine stays on target and James Loro fires a second burst before shooting past the damaged X-Wing. SPACE: Peregrine fires its 3 Laser Cannons at Enigma 2 and hits, heavily damaging it. Although the action has begun outside, the majority of Terienn's attention flits around the various beings in the assembled audience. She lets her gaze rest on the Sullustan for as long as she can. "Good evening, President Nonobi," she answers crisply. "I came to see if there is anything I might be able to do here." COMSYS: (all channels) Pesiro says, "Enigma 2 has been eliminated. Enigma 2, please dock with the Roc Nest." "Just a bunch of ships flying about." Jai says upon realizing Asori was talking to him and not the guy behind him. "Not much to enjoy." "Anything in particular you think you might be able to do?" Pesiro questions the Thyferran protector. He looks toward the view screen as a result is announced. Fiero grins at Asori as she sniffs the beverage, and leans against the railing as a fighter pilot is eliminated from the competition. "And that was an Incom X-Wing. I'd rather trust my life upon the back of a tauntaun." SPACE - Orbit of Sulon: Plucky may have been late into the action, but now the stinger moves up to full speed. The X-Wing already eliminated, the Stinger dives toward the Peregrine. Magnus feels his body shake at the acceleration of the ship reaches its max. Then the lasers lance out. The splatting explosion of sound filling the cockpit. SPACE: Plucky fires its 2 Laser Cannons at Peregrine but misses it. SPACE - Orbit of Sulon: Enigma 2 locks S-folds and heads for the docking bay. SPACE: Enigma 2 enters SPD Roc Nest's docking bay. "Flying about..That's one way to put it, yes." Asori nods in agreement, then takes a quick sip from the flask before passing it back towards Fiero, "I like flying. It's fun. But I know nothing about ships." SPACE: Azure Majesty enters the area. SPACE - Orbit of Sulon: Unnamed V19 continues to zoom through the battle zone. - FLASH - Its rookiee pilot squeezes off a few shots from the lasers at empty space! SPACE: Unnamed V19 skips its combat action. It is now SPD Roc Nest's turn to act. Terienn reclasps her hands together behind her back. "Let's just say I hope I have an uneventful evening, sir, compared with yours the other night." Her voice is quite guarded. "I am glad to see you up and around so well." Eva enters the unlocking bulkheads, followed closely by her astromech, Esther. SPACE: Azure Majesty enters the area. SPACE: Azure Majesty leaves the area, proceeding to Orbit of Sullust. Pesiro nods his head to Terienn. "Thank you. I assume you will be coming to the costume ball? Any idea what you will be wearing?" SPACE - Orbit of Sulon: Enigma flies past the other X-wing as a shot removes it from the contest. Valen chuckles slightly and rolls hard to port to fall in behind the Peregrine that took the final hit on his kill. He opens fire. SPACE: Enigma fires its 4 Laser Cannons at Peregrine but misses it. Terienn says, "I... cobbled something together, sir." SPACE - Orbit of Sulon: Peregrine after some brief debate James Loro swings around and opens fire on the new X-Wing. SPACE: Peregrine fires its 3 Laser Cannons at Enigma and hits, significantly damaging it. "Dai booze?" Jai inquires of Fiero, jerking his chin at the flask. COMSYS: (all channels) Pesiro says, "Who will be the next person out... because after that, everyone is fighting for the credits." Richard Tan is here as well, watchign the race with interest as he sees the contestants go at it. He is already in his costume for the ball that will be held after the race and he looks like a noble himself, although more military based than anything. Fiero grins at Asori, sips from the flask briefly, and passes it on to Jai. "See, if somebody started a melee competition, I'd get in, just for kicks. As it stands though, I doubt anyone will do it." SPACE - Orbit of Sulon: Plucky misses his first pass. But Magnus is old hand at this. And then he turns the corner and heads after the V19. Letting the other two duke it out as he takes care of the strange pilot who is shooting at the air. SPACE: Plucky fires its 2 Laser Cannons at Unnamed V19 but misses it. Taking the flask, Jai sniffs at the opening trying to figure out what was inside. "It liqourness, then? Me doh drink." And he begins handing the flask back unless told otherwise. SPACE - Orbit of Sulon: Unnamed V19 spins hard to the ride as the laser blasts come out of no where! "Whoa-ho-ho-ho!" The nimble fighter swings around in a tight curve and lines up on Plucky. SPACE: Unnamed V19 fires its 2 Laser Cannons at Plucky but misses it. "Oh? I will be very eager to see it than. Rare it seems you come to such parties," Pesiro comments with a smile before looking at the view screen. "Any particular favorite of yours this day?" "It's got enough sips to get you drunk. It's the best Corellian whiskey one can find in the open markets- because the black market has other alternatives that are stronger. You know, industrial regulations." Fiero extends a palm at Jai, probably to signal he can keep the flask. He leans to Asori, "I'd put my money on the KDY ship." SPACE - Orbit of Sulon: Enigma takes a hard hit, but Kamli pulls back hard on the control stick and loops up and shoots away. He pulls the Stinger up in it's reticule and opens fire. SPACE: Enigma fires its 4 Laser Cannons at Plucky and hits, heavily damaging it. Asori continues to watch the ships flying around, then glances over towards Fiero, "Yeah?" She asks, then glances back, "What makes you say that?" SPACE: Sweetwine enters the area. SPACE - Orbit of Sulon: Peregrine loops up behind Enigma and James Loro opens fire again before diving low and to port. SPACE: Peregrine fires its 3 Laser Cannons at Enigma and hits, seriously damaging it. SPACE: Sweetwine enters SPD Roc Nest's docking bay. Terienn glances dubiously at the viewscreen. "I'm afraid not, sir. I follow sport so rarely that I don't really see the point of this contest." SPACE - Orbit of Sulon: Plucky takes a hit from behind as the X-Wing, for no aparent reason, lines up a shot and pulls the trigger. A spark flies as one of the onboard displays bursts, but the shields hold, just barely. The Stinger keeps his target lined up, and he opens fire on the V19 again, trying to peg the faster ship. SPACE: Plucky fires its 2 Laser Cannons at Unnamed V19 and hits, seriously damaging it. And jai stands there looking stupid with a flask he's not going to drink from in one hand and a wee packet of nuts in the other. "Great," He mutters. "Temptation." SPACE - Orbit of Sulon: Unnamed V19 rolls again, trying to evade fire, but fails. Still shakey on the stick, Paul swings around and lines up a run on a new target. SPACE: Unnamed V19 fires its 2 Laser Cannons at Enigma but misses it. Pesiro nods his head. "I should go about talking with some of the other observers," Pesiro comments to Terienn. "I will see you at the Ball." SPACE - Orbit of Sulon: Enigma expects the attack this time and barrel rolls through the piercing red beams of ionized death. Valen returns fire as it bears down on the V19. SPACE: Enigma fires its 4 Laser Cannons at Unnamed V19 but misses it. "Very well, sir." Terienn positions herself once more so that she can occasionally glance out toward the action, but her gaze is still drawn into the room. SPACE - Orbit of Sulon: Peregrine stays on it's target James Loro determined to eliminate the most advanced hostile fighter first. SPACE: Peregrine fires its 3 Laser Cannons at Enigma and hits, heavily damaging it. SPACE - Orbit of Sulon: Enigma has it's shields drop and it banks and heads for the Defender. SPACE: Enigma enters SPD Roc Nest's docking bay. SPACE - Orbit of Sulon: Plucky ignores the fact that the V19 has changed targets. It follows the faster fighter and lines up another shot. Magnus feels sweat rolling down his cheek to emmesh itself in his beard. He tweaks the stick a few times. Once, twice... trying to line up the shot against the much faster and more agile ship. Giving a slight lead, he pulls the trigger SPACE: Plucky fires its 2 Laser Cannons at Unnamed V19 but misses it. COMSYS: (all channels) Pesiro says, "Enigma is out. Everyone is now playing for a minimum of five thousand credits." "He's the best off of all the present combatants. And- see, the other 'Enigma' just lost his shielding. It's going to be a tough match from now on, but the LX11 is probably getting the advantage out of all of them, though I've seen people win with worse off odds," Fiero comments, looking to Asori again, before he arches an eyebrow at Jai. He reaches out to grab at the flask, "if it's temptation to you, don't give into your whim." Richard Tan looks up as he stretched as he looks at those who are here and thinks for a moment as he nods to Jai and company, and was not able to make it to the race. Turning his head, he looks at Terieen, and heads over towards her and PEsiro, "Greeting," he says to them with a nod of his head, "How are you this day sir, after the incident that happened last night," he asks Pesiro. He than nods towards Terienn, "And how are you ma'am," he asks. Asori nods, "I'm glad that you can tell that...It just looks like people flying around to me." She responds, bouncing just a little. Terienn gives Tan a simple nod in greeting. SPACE - Orbit of Sulon: Unnamed V19 watches Enigma takes hits and pulls away to let the wounded X dock. The V19 accelerates to attack speed and banks hard to shoot at Plucky again! SPACE: Unnamed V19 fires its 2 Laser Cannons at Plucky but misses it. Pesiro looks over at Richard as he approaches and nods his head. "I am well enough that the doctors and security allows me free moment to join you here. I am feeling very well, though there is a bit of a throbbing in the spot where I was shot." Jai raises his nut bag to Richard Tan as he notices him looking, then frowns at Fiero. "Me eh say take it... I might change my mind..." SPACE - Orbit of Sulon: Peregrine swings down onto the tail of the V-19 and James Loro cooly settles his sights on the V19 before firing. SPACE: Peregrine fires its 3 Laser Cannons at Unnamed V19 but misses it. SPACE - Orbit of Sulon: Plucky stays on target. Despite the sudden attack by the V19, he stays on target. Magnus curses under his breath as he loops around and nearly collides with the Peregrine, "We're too close!" he mutters inside his cockpit. But then the pilot grits his teeth, "Stay on target..." and with narrowed green eyes, he pulls the trigger, sending more lasers lancing at the V19. SPACE: Plucky fires its 2 Laser Cannons at Unnamed V19 and hits, heavily damaging it. SPACE - Orbit of Sulon: Unnamed V19 takes a last salvo. Paul waggles his shieldless ship in salute and then docks with the capship. SPACE: Unnamed V19 enters SPD Roc Nest's docking bay. COMSYS: (all channels) Pesiro says, "Unnamed V19 is eliminated. Please dock with the Roc nest." SPACE - Orbit of Sulon: Peregrine swings around as James Loro lines his sights up on what was ironically the first fighter to target him today and is now the last hostile left in the contest SPACE: Peregrine fires its 3 Laser Cannons at Plucky and hits, severely damaging it. Richard Tan nods to pesiro, "I was there right after it had happened," he says. "Wish I was able to get the Rodian, but the Viceroy was able to catch him," he says. "Beings like that need to be kept in check, so that those int he galaxy are not threatened by them," he adds. SPACE - Orbit of Sulon: Peregrine waggles it's wings in salute before James Loro sends his ship into a victory loop. Pesiro nods his head very slightly to Richard. "I am glad the Viceroy was present to arrest the Rodian. Security was limited at the tournament due to the analysts believing it wasn't a high profile local to conduct crime, let alone a violent crime. I guess they will have to reevaluate." COMSYS: (all channels) From Peregrine, A smooth, deep male voice says, "Excellent flying everyone it will be a pleasure to meet any of you in this contest again." COMSYS: (all channels) Pesiro says, "And that is the match! James Loro flying the Peregrine is the victor!" SPACE - Orbit of Sulon: Plucky finishes off the V19, but by doing so, the Peregrine lines up a shot and breaks through the last of the flickering shields. Magnus curses as his helmetted head bangs into the side of his cockpit and he shakes a fist out the window. Pesiro claps his hands together as the victor is announced. "It seems the LX11 has won another competition. Very interesting." Richard Tan nods, "Yes, it is interesting, but he is an excellent pilot," he says as he looks at Terienn, "Are you alright ma'am?" he asks. COMSYS: (all channels) Pesiro says, "Thank you everyone for coming for the 2nd Dogfight of the SoroSuub Starfighter Combat Series. Please, do not forget the Costume Ball that will be taking place shortly at the Gaming Hall in Idyllast. Food and drinks are on SoroSuub." "Yes, I'm fine," Terienn replies quickly. "Mr... Tan, is it? How are you this evening?" SPACE - Orbit of Sulon: Peregrine completes it's victory loop and turns toward Sullust. Richard Tan nods, "I am doing extremely well," he says. "I am in good health, work is going well, with the upgrades I do, and I am saving up to get a spacestation to have as a place for thsoe who want their ships upgraded can come to. Plus, I am learnign a lot more on the Engineering side of work, with hopes of possibly designing and building ships. Pesiro turns to look at Terienn and Richard. "Well, I think it is time for me to head to the costume ball," Pesiro comments to the both of them. The Sullust President looks at Richard. "A space station? Why would you need such to conduct upgrades?" At that, Pesiro turns and takes his leave. Asori leans over to Fiero, whispering. Asori whispers to Fiero. "What did I tell you?" Fiero grins at Asori, then taps his head. "Intuition, and a good analytic mind." Then, at the whisper, he nods once, muttering to her in return. Fiero whispers to Asori. "I'm glad you're doing well." Terienn's gaze darts over to the departing Sullustan and she quickly adds, "If President Nonobi is heading down to Sullust, I believe I will head that way to. Are you coming?" Asori whispers to Fiero. SPD Roc Nest: Docking Chamber Opening onto a vast and cavernous deck, the massive repulsorlifts in the aft stand ready to shuttle large numbers of troops or equipment to or from the staging bay, for boarding of smaller craft of fast debarking planet-side. This chamber is enormous. At least thirty meters from grey polished deck to pale blue paneled roof, the chamber is slightly domed, and a great white light has been set at its pinnacle. Directly below this light, a huge circular whole has been cut into the deck, large enough at need that a small corvette could pass within. This whole looks out on of the ship, and all that stands between this deck and depressurization is a magnetic shield, apparent by the glowing around the circumference of the hole. Radiating from the light overhead like the spokes of a wheel, durasteel fighter racks keep smaller craft up and out of the way, ready to release them into a quick descent through the hole at a moment's notice. For larger ships, landing spaces have been marked out across the deck with white paint. Eva nods, "Yes. We're planning to host it over Byss to give the Abyssins work... Not just that, but we have many projects involving cheaper repair droids, terraforming systems, and enhanced cybernetics. We strive to further advance medical, industrial, and aeronautical technology for the better.." Esther beeps and whistles constantly back.. For those who can understand droidspeak... It says something not quite nice about the other R5 being a self-sentient toaster. The repulsorlift door opens and the Sullust President makes his way out of it. There is a bandage over his head and a new suit upon him, but there seems to be little difference to him. Terienn follows Nonobi down on the next repulsorlift. Richard Tan follows Pesiro and Terienn as well. Ohhh, Kittypet does not take well to that. Her whistles stop, and she's fairly silent for the next few moment. And then? She...hisses, very much like a cat. She gives a single sound that seems a cross between a whistle and a mechanical pfft...something along the lines of the other astromech being a naive youngling with too many restraining bolts. Nissa lets the droids work it out, nodding to Eva again. "That sounds like a worthy endeavor," she says, glancing briefly towards those arriving, and inclining to head to them. Fang nods to the newcomers as well before softly looking back to Nissa. "For our investors.. We ask for three-hundred thousand.. a steep number. But ten percent of company ownership.. We're open to variable changes, as every credit counts for such a large endeavor." Esther makes a sheer whistle, then apologizes in droid beeps... saying something about being a dark jedi. Richard Tan walks fomr the lift behind the President and heads for his own shi. As he does, he nods his head to Nissa and stops as he heads over towards her, "Greetings Nissa," he says to her with a bow of his head. COMSYS: (all channels) A harsh, oily female voice says, "Requesting permission to leave the area..." COMSYS: (all channels) From Inimical Deliquescence, A syrupy, smooth male voice says, "Permission denied. We are here under authorization of the Sullustan government. Halt your course and powerdown. State your captain, cargo, and broadcast your ID." Nissa nods carefully, her expression calm even as she hears the number. "That is a large number," she says lightly, almost an observation. "I can bring the proposal before the board of directors on Sienar, Ms. Fang, for consideration." She offers a small smile. At her name, she inclines her head to Richard. "Good to see you, Mr. Tan. I must thank you again for the ship upgrades." COMSYS: (all channels) A harsh, oily female voice says, "This is the journeyman Nashtah Sing, I wish to leave the airspace to continue on my journeys..I have crew and supplies that is all..." COMSYS: (all channels) From Inimical Deliquescence, A syrupy, smooth male voice says, "One moment, please." The Sullust President and his bodyguard board the Relentless and take off. A number of security personnel for the ship start to move around. "Please, make your way to your ship. Thank you." Richard Tan nods as he smiles, "I am glad that they went over well," he says to her. "I am working on saving enough credits to start my own company on ship designing and upgrading of ships," he states. "Right now, I am looking at a place to allow ships to travel to so I cna upgrade them and as I get the credits, experience and word gets out, I will purchase a station or start a business of designing and seeling of ships," he adds. COMSYS: (all channels) A calm, smooth, cool male voice says, "So what's going on here?" COMSYS: (all channels) From Inimical Deliquescence, A syrupy, smooth male voice says, "The information is still being processed. It will not be much longer if all checks out." Eva looks to Richard, "I happen to own a company that has a sector for that... If you're interested in employ--" She looks to Pesiro and nods. "Come to Hoth's orbit if you are interested. Thank you." She quickly hands Nissa a chip, smiling smoothly. "I have the contracts on that chip, please do be careful of it. Come on Esther." Esther beeps! and follows Eva. COMSYS: (all channels) From Inimical Deliquescence, A syrupy, smooth male voice says, "Century Child: if you are attempting to leave Sullustan Airspace, hold your position and cut power to your engines. State your captain, crew, cargo, and broadcast your ID." COMSYS: (all channels) A calm, smooth, cool male voice says, "On the contrary. I'm heading into Sullust. Captain..." COMSYS: (all channels) A calm, smooth, cool male voice says, "ID transmitted." COMSYS: (all channels) A calm, smooth, cool male voice says, "Crew: 5 people in charge of carrying containers, the niece of Bail Organa and a dreadlocked male named Jai." COMSYS: (all channels) From Inimical Deliquescence, A syrupy, smooth male voice says, "Then by all means, Captain, enjoy your stay on Idyllast. Viceroy L'hnnar sends his regards." COMSYS: (all channels) From Inimical Deliquescence, A syrupy, smooth male voice says, "Hold that." COMSYS: (all channels) A calm, smooth, cool male voice says, "Understood." COMSYS: (all channels) From Inimical Deliquescence, A syrupy, smooth male voice says, "You are ordered to begin an approach vector and prepare to be brought aboard one of our vessels. We are preparing that now." COMSYS: (all channels) From Inimical Deliquescence, A syrupy, smooth male voice says, "Boarder Dozen: you are free to leave, for now." COMSYS: (all channels) A harsh, oily female voice says, "Thank you..." COMSYS: (all channels) A calm, smooth, cool male voice says, "Exactly what prompted that? But I will comply." Category:November 2008 RP Logs